elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganesh Vijay
|} Ganesh Vijay war ein kleiner Asiatischer Elefantenbulle im englischen Zoo Twycross. Künstliche Befruchtung und Geburt Ganesh Vijay wurde am 06.08.2009 nach einer Tragzeit von 22 Monaten dort geboren. Bei der Geburt war er über 100 cm groß und wog über 100 kg. Die Befruchtung seiner Mutter Noorjahan war mit Hilfe von Dr. Thomas Hildebrandt vom Berliner IZW und seinen Mitarbeitern aus Deutschland künstlich herbeigeführt wordenTwycross Zoo - East Midland Zoological Society Limited, S.9, da im Zoo kein ausgewachsener Bulle lebt. Vater des Kleinen ist der Bulle Emmet im englischen Zoo Whipsnade. Mutter Noorjahan Ganesh Vijay wurde von seiner Mutter gut angenommen. Er ist das dritte in Twycross geborene Elefantenbaby. Die dort lebende Kuh Tara wurde genau elf Jahre vor ihm in Twycross geboren, und deren Halbschwester Karishma einige Wochen nach ihr, nachdem ihre Mütter zu Zuchtzwecken einige Zeit im Zoo Chester gelebt hatten. Ganesh Vijays Mutter Noorjahan war damals drei Jahre alt und erst kurz vor den Geburten aus Bengalen nach Twycross gekommen. Ganesh Vijay ist außerdem das erste Asiatische Elefantenbaby in Großbritannien, das mittels künstlicher Befruchtung zur Welt kam. Frühe Krankheit Am dritten Tag nach seiner Geburt wurde er krank und war deshalb unter ständiger Beobachtung der Tierärzte und Pfleger, und entwickelte epileptische Anfälle. Er erholte sich jedoch zunehmend dank der intensiven Betreuung durch die Pflege und seine Mutter. Er genas, wurde wieder vorwiegend von seiner Mutter Noorjahan gesäugt und entwickelte sich zu einem kräftigen und lebhaften Elefantenkalb. Nach seiner Erkrankung wurde er einige Wochen ausschließlich im Elefantenhaus gehalten, nachdem er bereits nach der Geburt draußen zu sehen war. Später gab es auch die Möglichkeit, das Leben der Elefanten mit der Webcam zu verfolgenWatch the baby elephant at Twycross, Webcam im Zoo Twycross auf www.thisisleicestershire.co.uk. Segnung und Namensvergabe In einer feierlichen Zeremonie wurde Ganesh Vijay von dem Brahmanen Shree Mahendra Pandya aus Leicester gesegnet. Nach einem Gebet erhielt er nach seiner Mutter, die auch ein Reiskorn überreicht bekam, einen roten Punkt auf die StirnTwycross elephant Ganesh will never forget his Hindu blessing, auf www.hinduforum.org. Zugleich erfolgte auch die feierliche Namensvergabe. Sein Name setzt sich zusammen aus "Ganesh", dem Namen des elefantenköpfigen hinduistischen Gottes Ganesha, der von den Gewinnern des Namenswettbewerbs Nadhini und Ria ausgewählt wurde, und "Vijay" (Sieg), den ihm die Elefantenpfleger gabenBaby Elephant to be blessed by Brahmin, auf www.tamworthblog.co.uk. Halbgeschwister Über seinen Vater Emmet hatte Ganesh Vijay einige Halbgeschwister, darunter den 2010 in Whipsnade geborenen und dort lebenden George, der ein Sohn der aus Twycross stammenden Karishma ist. Krankheit und Tod Ganesh Vijay starb am 13.04.2011 im Alter von gut eineinhalb Jahren. Er erlag trotz intensiver Behandlung durch die Tierärzte einem Herzleiden. Ganesh Vijay war ein "entzückender" und verspielter Publikumsliebling. Weblinks *The 15stone baby at Twycross Zoo, Geburtsnotiz auf www.coventrytelegraph.net. *Watch zoo's baby elephant on live webcam, Artikel auf www.thisisleicestershire.co.uk. *Inseminated elephant gives birth, Video-Bericht auf news.bbc.co.uk. *Twycross Zoo's New Baby Asian Elephant Has Recovered, Artikel über das Neugeborene und seine ersten Tage auf www.zandavisitor.com. *Foto von Ganesh Vijay auf www.panoramio.com. *Blogeintrag des Zoos zum ersten Geburtstag von Ganesh Vijay auf blog.twycrosszoo.org. *Hindu priest blesses baby elephant, Bericht zur hinduistischen Segnung auf www.interfaith.org. *Twycross mourns loss of baby elephant, Mitteilung des Zoos zum Tod auf www.twycrosszoo.org. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Twycross Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung Kategorie:Verstorben